


Извинения

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sentimental
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Просто очень подробная зарисовка о том, как Ремус и Северус мирились после событий третьей книги.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 29





	Извинения

  
Они не разговаривали ни минуты после того, что случилось в полнолуние. Утром Ремус пришел в себя в лазарете, и Поппи напичкала его восстанавливающими зельями, которые, несомненно, готовил Северус, но эти зелья были сделаны давным-давно. Как только Ремус достаточно оклемался, чтобы встретиться с директором, он написал заявление об увольнении, и Альбус без раздумий согласился, что это будет лучшим решением. Многие студенты к тому моменту уже знали, чем был Ремус, а остальные догадывались, и это был только вопрос времени – как скоро гневные вопиллеры от их родителей обрушатся на голову Альбуса.  
  
– Прости, что не оправдал твоего доверия, – проговорил Ремус, вцепившись в большую горячую кружку. Чувство вины и стыда было таким знакомым, привычным. Так или иначе, он подвел всех.  
  
– Мы все иногда ошибаемся, – утешил его Альбус, но Ремус понимал, что для темного существа, способного голыми руками растерзать студентов, ошибки недопустимы.  
  
Он выяснил, что Сириусу удалось сбежать, а Гарри и его друзья не пострадали. Гарри даже приходил попрощаться с Ремусом, без страха смотрел ему в лицо и протянул руку для пожатия. Отважный и добрый мальчик, взрослеющий на глазах, вылитый Джеймс.  
  
Северус прислал его вещи с домовиком: свитера и зубную щетку, несколько книг, чернильницу, все то, что перекочевало в подземелья, когда Ремус стал проводить там все свободное время. Сам Северус не попадался на глаза, и, очевидно, избегал Ремуса. Сложно его винить: Ремус был воплощенным чудовищем из детских кошмаров Снейпа. Ему почти удалось заставить Северуса позабыть об этом.  
  
Ремус провел пару ночей в Хогсмиде, а потом вернулся в Лондон, где снял мебилированную комнатку в холодном сером доме. Он принялся за поиски работы с отчаянием человека, у которого каждый сикль на счету.  
  
И уж конечно, он думал о Северусе. Чаще, чем стоило бы. Ремус презирал себя и свою «сентиментальную душонку», как выражался Снейп, но ничего не мог поделать: тосковал по Северусу так, словно они разорвали крепкий, многолетний брак, а не короткий служебный роман.  
  
***  
  
«Я абсолютно не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь», – заявил ему Северус, когда Ремус провалил очередную попытку завести дружескую беседу. Снейп сторонился его так, словно они все еще были студентами, принадлежащими к разным факультетам. Ремус не сразу понял, что для Северуса время давно остановилось: он жил прошлым, смаковал старые обиды, вел себя, словно настороженный подросток. Подозрительный и гневливый, мстительный, способный опуститься до мерзких шуточек и подначек, Северус вовсе не должен был понравиться Ремусу так сильно. Очевидно, у него и впрямь были мозги набекрень, если он не мог сдержать очарованную улыбку, глядя на сальноволосого профессора.  
  
«Считаешь это забавным?» – прошипел Северус, влетая в пустой класс, когда перемена почти заканчивалась. Ремус давненько не видел его в такой ярости. Черные глаза горели гневом, губы презрительно искривились, и все равно было ощущение, что Сопливус вот-вот разрыдается. Он влетел в кабинет, словно вихрь, и на секунду Ремус был уверен, что Северус ударит его.  
  
Но тот приблизился вплотную, тяжело дыша и сжимая в руке палочку. Он был чуть выше, а Ремус присел на краешек парты, и потому глядел снизу вверх. Нацепив на лицо виноватую улыбку, Ремус развел руками:  
  
– Не я виноват, что дети тебя настолько боятся. Первый раз на моей практике боггарт принимает облик учителя.  
  
– А разве твоя _богатая практика_ не научила тебя уважать авторитет своих коллег? – сквозь зубы процедил Северус. – Надеюсь, вы хорошенько развлеклись, выставляя меня на посмешище. От старых привычек сложно избавиться, верно, Люпин?  
  
– У меня не было цели унизить тебя, – честно ответил Ремус. Северус все еще нависал над ним, длинные волосы упали на лицо, рука с неуклюже отведенной в сторону палочкой дрожала от напряжения. – Я совсем не этого хотел.  
  
– Чего же ты хотел, позволь узнать?  
  
Ремус мог бы придумать тысячу ответов, но он выбрал тот, который был ближе всего к истине. Он сказал это хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть, как комично вытянется лицо Северуса, как распахнутся его глаза, и выражение мрачной злобы на миг сменится чем-то другим, глубочайшим замешательством, недоверчивым смущением.  
  
– Возможно, это мой способ заигрывать, – произнес Ремус негромко, но в пустом классе его было слышно превосходно. Пару секунд он наблюдал за окаменевшим коллегой, а затем чуть раздвинул колени и притянул к себе Снейпа, потянув за мантию. Снейп так покорно шагнул к нему, словно был под «конфудусом».  
  
Позже Ремус замечал это выражение на его лице, снова и снова. Такое удивленное, словно в мире, полном магии, творится какое-то невиданное прежде чудо.  
  
***  
  
Минерва присылала ему короткие весточки, где справлялась о его успехах и кратко рассказывала последние новости в школе. Как будто она была его деканом и чувствовала ответственность. Кроме того, она пару раз упоминала Северуса.  
  
Они с Северусом особо не афишировали свои отношения, но в школе все каким-то образом обо всем узнают. Любые слухи разлетаются моментально, и скрыть что-либо попросту невозможно. Северус, надо сказать, прилагал все усилия, чтобы сохранить их секрет как можно дольше, но Ремус бывал довольно беспечным. В конце концов, они просто встречались, а не совершали кровавые жертвоприношения темным духам.  
  
Ремус не думал, что Минерва когда-нибудь станет вмешиваться в то, что происходило между ними, в отличие от Альбуса, она всегда уважала чужое право на частную жизнь. Но тем не менее, однажды она прислала письмо, в котором просила в своей манере (сухо и настойчиво), чтобы Ремус навестил своих старых коллег. «Скоро начнутся рождественские каникулы», – писала она, – «и все студенты разъедутся, если тебя это смущает». У Ремуса были свои планы на Рождество – по правде сказать, он собирался провести этот праздник с Сириусом. Они переписывались со старым другом, используя множество уловок и мер предосторожности. Ремус не знал толком, где сейчас Мягколап – бедняга скрывался в какой-то сельской местности, но они уже разрабатывали план, как можно будет занять старый дом на Гриммо, не вызвав особого шума. Минерва, однако, настаивала. «Если на то пошло», – писала она, – «Северус вызывает у меня определенное беспокойство. Он как одержимый патрулирует коридоры каждую ночь и практически не спит. Мало ест, а его концентрация стала ни к черту. Не говоря уже о том, что его раздражительность перешла все границы допустимого!». Минерва намекала, что Ремус должен приехать в Хогвартс и помириться с Северусом. Смешно, ведь они толком не ссорились. «Северус не захочет меня видеть», – ответил ей Ремус. «Подумай, Минерва, я напугал его до чертиков в ту ночь. А он ненавидит чего-то бояться. Думаю, от моего приезда все станет только хуже».  
  
«Ты не можешь знать наверняка», – принесла сова торопливый ответ, накорябанный на именной узорной бумаге. – «И, Мерлина ради, Ремус. Ты сам до чертиков напуган мыслью, что кто-то может тебя бояться. Разберись с этим, и позволь Северусу разбираться со своими страхами».  
  
Ремус решил игнорировать это. Они с Сириусом провели отличный вечер в Сочельник, а затем отпраздновали Рождество, и это было уютно – словно вернуться в любимые, забытые места. Конечно, вдвоем они еще более явно ощущали отсутствие Джеймса и даже Питера, и ничего никогда уже не могло быть по-прежнему, но некоторые шутки заставляли их смеяться даже спустя столько лет. Вспоминая школьные годы, болтая о всякой ерунде, набивая животы сладостями и эгг-ногом, они провели отличный вечер.  
  
– Как же так вышло, что ты старый холостяк, Ремус? – спросил Сириус глубокой ночью, когда они от эгг-нога перешли к более крепким напиткам. – В школе ты был таким популярным, что мог выбрать любую девчонку.  
  
– Ты меня ни с кем не путаешь? – фыркнув, уточнил Ремус. – Например, с собой?  
  
– Меня постоянно просили передать тебе записку или угощение, – Сириус закинул руки за голову. Они валялись поперек огромной, королевской кровати в одной из бесчисленных спален фамильного дома Блэков. Тени скользили по углам, портреты шептались, но у них горел рождественский фонарь, озаряя золотистым мерцанием неуютный интерьер, и все мрачное отступало прочь.  
  
– Не помню ни записок, ни угощений, – возмутился Ремус, лежа бок о бок с Сириусом. Тот рассмеялся хриплым, лающим смехом.  
  
– Я тебе не чертов купидон, а угощения мне самому пригодились. К тому же, я всегда знал, что тебе плевать на девчонок. Я только не мог предположить, что ты спутаешься с этим…  
  
– Достаточно, – жестко проговорил Ремус, закрывая глаза. – Хватит, Сири, – добавил он жалобно, и вздрогнул, когда узкая, сухая ладонь прижалась к его ладони.  
  
– Поезжай ты в этот чертов Хогвартс, если он тебе так душу рвет, – пробормотал Сириус ему на ухо, но Ремус не нуждался больше в благословении.  
  
***  
  
Все пошло не так с самого начала, но Ремус еще не предполагал, насколько. Он содрогнулся, когда в Визжащей Хижине появился Северус, с палочкой наголо, торжествующий и жестокий, как воплощение студенческих кошмаров. «Никому ни с места», – предупредил он, по очереди тыча палочкой в каждого присутствующего, но с особым удовольствием держа на прицеле Сириуса.  
  
– Северус, – начал было Ремус, но Снейп коротко и хлестко велел:  
  
– Молчать!  
  
Он не сводил жадного взгляда с Сириуса, он выглядел одержимым, и широкая ухмылка, расползающаяся по лицу, выглядела уродливо.  
  
– Неужели я дождался этого момента, Блэк? – спросил он тихо. – Я так надеялся, что тебе хватит наглости сунуться сюда. Как щедро с твоей стороны предложить мне повод.  
  
– Послушай, Снейп, – начал Сириус нервно, но Северус вытянул дрожащую руку с палочкой.  
  
– Дементор здесь будет в считанные минуты.  
  
– Профессор, – начала было Гермиона Грейнджер, цепляясь за своих друзей, но Северус ее и взглядом не удостоил. И абсолютно зря – в следующий миг три голоса слились в гремящий хор, когда Гарри выпустил в Северуса «Эспеллиармус», Гермиона использовала «Остолбеней», а Рон и вовсе гаркнул нечто, похожее на заклятие-импровизацию. Три слепящих луча рванулись к Снейпу и ударились о невидимый щит, который Ремус успел соорудить в самый последний момент.  
  
Толчок заставил Северуса попятиться. Вытаращив глаза, он уставился на своих студентов, но даже не подумал навести на них палочку.  
  
– Северус, – отрывисто позвал Ремус, убирая щит, и встретил взгляд темных, лихорадочно блестящих глаз. – Пожалуйста. Позволь ему объяснить.  
  
Он абсолютно не верил, что Северус его послушает, и никто здесь не верил, но после секундного колебания Снейп вдруг опустил палочку и судорожно перекрестил руки на груди.  
  
– Отлично. У тебя есть минута, Блэк, пока сюда не прибыла подмога.  
  
«Ему страшно», – внезапно осознал Ремус, так отчетливо, словно кто-то шепнул ему на ухо. Снейп держался так, словно был готов драться один против всех. Словно был окружен врагами. Ремус шагнул к нему и встал рядом, легко дотронувшись до локтя, наплевав, как это будет выглядеть. Сириус нахмурился, переводя взгляд с Северуса на Ремуса и обратно, но быстро сосредоточился на более важном.  
  
– Во-первых, – начал он хрипло, – я не был Хранителем Тайны.  
  
Крыса в руках младшего Узили принялась визжать и вырываться.  
  
***  
  
Ремус до последнего момента думал, что совершает ошибку, поддавшись на уговоры Минервы. Только выставит себя дураком. Впрочем, ему не привыкать. В Хогвартсе его встретили очень тепло. Коллеги спешили поделиться с ним новостями, брали за локоть, хлопали по плечу, Хагрид так и вовсе обнял, крепко, аж кости затрещали. Ремус был удивлен и тронут таким приемом. Он всегда удивлялся чужой доброте и симпатии, полагал, что люди должны видеть его насквозь, всю его жалкую натуру. Северус как-то заявил: «Тебе и напрягаться не надо, все считают тебя очаровательным». Сказал так, будто это что-то плохое.  
  
Ремус прибыл как раз к обеду, и Большой зал показался ему еще больше теперь, когда факультетские столы были пустыми – там и тут по горсточке одиноких студентов, которые не поехали домой на Рождество. Ремус вспомнил, до чего вкусно кормят в Хогвартсе, и с удовольствием налегал на пирог с почками, горячий и ароматный. Северус на трапезу не явился, хотя Ремус был морально готов к встрече.  
  
– Заперся в своих покоях и уже второй день носа не показывает, – сообщила Минерва. – Остается надеяться, что он не морит себя голодом. Я бы прислала ему обед с домовиками, но ты же знаешь Северуса.  
  
Ремус знал. Упаси Мерлин выказать заботу.  
  
После обеда он поболтал немного с Хмури, который теперь занимал его класс и его должность, прогулялся с Помоной до теплиц, чтобы взглянуть на яркие ягоды остролиста.  
  
– Возьми с собой, – велела Спраут, вручив ему один из горшков. – Для настроения. Жаль, что тебя не было здесь на Рождество.  
  
Альбус предложил ему остаться на ночь. «Здесь всегда найдется место для тебя», – сказал он, по-доброму мерцая своими синими глазами. Ремус вежливо отказался. Он знал, где его место.  
  
– Я только спущусь в подземелья ненадолго, – добавил он, испытывая потребность предупредить хоть кого-нибудь о своих намерениях. Альбус многозначительно покивал.  
  
Внизу было промозгло и пахло сырыми камнями, как обычно. Кровавый Барон проплыл сквозь Ремуса, звякая своими цепями. Редкие портреты и гобелены провожали его недобрыми взглядами. Ремус минут пять долбил в дверь, прежде чем ему открыли.  
  
Северус застыл на пороге, как оглушенный, а потом безмолвно посторонился.  
  
В его гостиной по-прежнему стояло второе кресло, которое они когда-то трансформировали из табуретки. Было приятно сидеть вдвоем у камина и проверять работы, негромко переговариваясь поверх эссе, зачитывать забавные места студенческих опусов и попивать чай с молоком.  
  
Северус махнул в сторону этого кресла и рассеянно двинулся к буфету, где стояли чашки. Он походил на робота, у которого замкнули шестеренки. Ремус сгрузил кипу свитков, книг и прочего хлама на пол, чтобы устроиться в кресле. Он наблюдал за тем, как Северус заваривает чай. Глядел на сутулую спину, туго обтянутую старой черной мантией. Минерва была права: Северус был не в порядке. Сложно представить, но он похудел еще сильнее с тех пор, как Ремус видел его в последний раз. Волосы были в абсолютном беспорядке, а движения бледных, стремительных рук казались теперь неловкими, потерявшими координацию.  
  
Они не сказали друг другу ни слова, пока чай не заварился.  
  
– Меня пригласила Минерва, – сказал Ремус, когда Северус сел в кресло напротив. – Она звала на Рождество, но я смог приехать только сегодня.  
  
– Вот как, – проронил Северус после долгой паузы. Его голос звучал хрипло, как если бы он очень долго молчал. – Как поживает беглый преступник?  
  
– Сириус в порядке, спасибо, – Ремус пригубил свой чай. Слишком крепкий и без сахара – пить абсолютно невозможно. – Он шлет тебе привет.  
  
– Не сомневаюсь, – Северус закатил глаза. Под ними залегли тени. «Видок у тебя так себе», – хотел сказать Ремус, но знал, что в ответ услышит – «У тебя не лучше».  
  
– Я… – Ремус облизнул губы. – Я просто хотел узнать, как ты поживаешь.  
  
– Вот как, – повторил Северус, глядя в одну точку. Его лицо вдруг исказилось, Северус наклонился вперед, зажимая ладони между коленей. – Я не могу так больше, Люпин. Мне плевать, как это звучит и как это выглядит. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся.  
  
Этого Ремус никак не ожидал. Сердце его забилось в груди очень быстро.  
  
– Ты имеешь в виду… в Хогвартс? – осторожно уточнил он.  
  
– Не говори ерунды! – гаркнул Северус. – Не думаю, что это возможно. Никто не позволит тебе преподавать теперь. Я хочу, чтобы вернулся ко мне.  
  
Ремус потрясенно выдохнул. Северус продолжал, сверля его злым, отчаянным взглядом:  
  
– Позволь мне исправить все. Искупить то, что я сделал. Ты можешь наказать меня, как тебе вздумается. Я готов… на многое.  
  
– Ты с ума сошел…  
  
– Не удивлюсь, если так оно и есть! – Северус издал сухой, страдальческий смешок. – Хочешь, чтобы я умолял?  
  
– Нет! – поспешно ответил Ремус.  
  
– Тогда просто вернись. Даже если ты зол на меня сейчас, если презираешь. Я найду способ загладить это.  
  
– Я не зол на тебя.  
  
– Я вышвырнул тебя из школы, – констатировал Северус ровно. Кажется, он взял себя в руки, потому что вновь выпрямился в кресле и с усилием расслабил свое долговязое тело. – И сделал все, чтобы ты не вернулся к преподаванию.  
  
– Ты говоришь, что был неправ?  
  
Северус прикрыл глаза на секунду. Он обессилел. На его пустом лице не отражалось ничего.  
  
– Я был прав, конечно. Я защищал студентов.  
  
– Я тоже так считаю, – искренне сказал Ремус. Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться острого колена Северуса, но не закончил движение. Северус этого не видел. – Ты сделал все именно так, как и должен был.  
  
– Это ничего не меняет.  
  
– Я едва не убил тебя. Во второй раз.  
  
– И это тоже ничего не меняет. – Северус выдохнул, закрывая лицо руками. – Давай же, Люпин. Прими мое щедрое предложение. Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь. Принесу публичные извинения. Буду прислуживать тебе, как домовой эльф. Хочешь – ударь меня. Избей хоть до потери пульса. Хочешь – трахни меня в рот, в любое отверстие моего тела. Души меня, мочись на меня, как угодно, что угодно, любое условие.  
  
Ремус не верил своим ушам. Во рту у него пересохло от гнева. Он вскочил и навис над Северусом, прижимая его к спинке его кресла. Схватил за шею, заставляя поднять лицо и взглянуть в глаза.  
  
– Что ты вообще несешь? – пророкотал Ремус, ощущая заполошное биение пульса у себя под ладонью. – Так ты себе это представляешь? Что это за фантазии?  
  
Северус упрямо, с вызовом встретил его взгляд, но когда Ремус, оскалившись, навалился на него сверху, он ощутил страх – легкая дрожь, пробежавшая по телу Северуса, тяжелый стук его сердца и едва уловимый, кислый запах.  
  
– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя насиловал? Уродовал? Обижал? Таким ты меня видишь?  
  
– Я не знаю, Люпин, – прохрипел Северус. – Я не знаю, что еще могу предложить…  
  
– Все еще Ремус, – гнев вибрировал у Ремуса в горле, делал его голос низким и угрожающим. Глаза застилала пелена. И именно это – осознание, что он теряет контроль – заставило Ремуса отпустить Северуса. Он даже попятился, сделал пару шагов назад, но Северус тут же вскочил и вцепился в него, в его руки. – Я не узнаю тебя, Северус. Я не могу понять, зачем тебе это нужно.  
  
Гримаса исказила лицо Северуса.  
  
– Не заставляй меня говорить это вслух.  
  
Они тяжело дышали, стоя посреди гостиной, словно за миг до драки или поцелуя.  
  
– Не заставляй меня, Люпин, – глухо проговорил Северус. – Я достаточно сегодня себя унизил.  
  
– Ты даже имя мое не можешь произнести, – выдохнул Ремус, привлекая к себе Северуса. – Как тяжело тебя любить. Почти невозможно.  
  
Поцелуй случился, а драка нет. Но спустя пару минут, оторвавшись друг от друга, они чувствовали себя разбитыми, как после долгой потасовки. Они отправились в постель, но далеко там не зашли. Северус крепко заснул, скрючившись в комочек. Ремус закинул на него руку и ногу, прижался губами к затылку. Он с полчаса лежал, зажмурив глаза и пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, а потом провалился в сон, как в черную яму. Среди ночи проснулся от звона сигнальных чар, дошел до лаборатории, где снял зелье с огня, вернулся в темную спальню – Северус даже не шелохнулся, у него было лицо человека, который страдает смертельной болезнью и внезапно получил отсрочку, ремиссию. Ремус лег с другой стороны кровати, на самый краешек, лицом к нему, и погладил по голове.  
  
– Прости меня, – прошептал он, чувствуя себя идиотом. – Прости, пожалуйста.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
В следующий раз Ремус проснулся от грохота и приглушенных ругательств. Он сел в разворошенной постели, широко зевнул, почесал затылок, приводя в еще больший беспорядок взъерошенные волосы. С широкой ухмылкой вышел из спальни и заглянул в лабораторию, где Северус ссорился с котлами.  
  
– Болван! Бездарность! Вся работа насмарку! – выпалил Северус разъяренно, стоило Ремусу сунуть нос в маленький чуланчик, где он готовил зелья. – Огонь погасил, а чары Консервации не осилил?  
  
– Что, совсем испортил? – без малейшей вины уточнил Ремус.  
  
– За ночь с зельем столько всего произошло, что теперь этим можно разве что акромантулов в лесу травить.  
  
– Тоже неплохое применение, – рассудил Ремус, подходя к Северусу и обнимая его за бедра. – Пойдем завтракать?  
  
– Как ты умудряешься так непринужденно превращать мою жизнь в бардак? – спросил Северус, задрав нос, а Ремус обиделся.  
  
– Еще вчера ты уговаривал меня вернуться.  
  
– Повторять вчерашний концерт и сегодня я не собираюсь.  
  
– Слава Мерлину, – от всей души сказал Ремус. Северус неуверенно положил руки ему на спину. Они постояли в объятии пару секунд, а потом отодвинулись друг от друга, испытывая внезапную неловкость. Северус принялся отряхивать невидимые пылинки со своей черной пижамы, которая точь-в-точь повторяла его черную учительскую мантию и черную парадную мантию, а Ремус зачем-то заглянул в пустой котел и поковырял дно пальцем.  
  
– Я думаю, мы можем проводить часть ночей здесь, а часть – в моей квартире в Лондоне, – заявил он деловито. – К тому же, Сириус подарил мне целое крыло в доме на Гриммо, и в спальне, которую я занял, кровать просто огромная.  
  
– Я предпочту трахаться в грязи за Хагридовыми грядками, чем под носом у этого пса, – отрезал Северус решительно. Ремус вздохнул.  
  
– Если мы и правда собираемся… сделать это чем-то серьезным, вам придется найти общий язык.  
  
– Он пытался меня убить на седьмом курсе!  
  
– А ты хотел скормить его дементорам. Думаю, вы квиты.  
  
– Если вам так славно живется вдвоем в его старом склепе, я не собираюсь изображать из себя третье колесо, – упрямо заявил Северус, глядя себе под ноги.  
  
– Колес должно быть четыре, – мягко напомнил Ремус. – И мы не… – он вдруг догадался. – Это из-за Сириуса, да? Вот в чем дело!.. Он тебе не соперник.  
  
Северус сложил руки на груди.  
  
– Мне прекрасно известно, что о вас с ним говорили, когда мы были студентами.  
  
– А мне прекрасно известно, что большую часть этих слухов распускал ты сам.  
  
Снейп вздернул подбородок.  
  
– Я вижу и наблюдаю.  
  
– Нет, – мягко возразил Ремус, вновь подходя ближе с улыбкой на губах, пока Северус стоял истуканом. – Ты подглядываешь и подслушиваешь, вырываешь из контекста и делаешь поспешные выводы.  
  
Северус тяжело сглотнул, когда Ремус оказался вплотную перед ним. Он испытующе уставился Ремусу в лицо, будто пытаясь прочитать на нем какие-то подсказки.  
  
– Хочешь сказать, вы никогда не были с Блэком… _близки_? – дотошно осведомился он, соорудив свою лучшую гримасу – презрительно изогнутые губы и приподнятая бровь; между тем сдавленный, нервный тон выдавал его.  
  
– Мы с Сириусом были друзьями. Он был моим самым близким другом на свете, – тихо сказал Ремус. – И я надеюсь, что однажды мы сможем вернуть это чувство. Но я никогда не хотел оказаться с ним в постели. – Северус хмыкнул. – Я никогда не хотел поцеловать его, как тебя, – Ремус протянул руку, мягко касаясь лица Северуса. Поцелуй вышел долгим и бережным. Ремус легко прихватывал губами нижнюю губу Северуса, пока та не стала мягкой и влажной. Он припал губами к приоткрытому рту, и они соприкоснулись языками. Северус издал глухой, невольный стон, когда Ремус обнял его, притянув поближе. Прекратив отгораживаться скрещенными на груди руками, Северус взял Ремуса за плечи, рассеянно поглаживая шершавую ткань рубашки.  
  
– Если мы немедленно не отправимся на завтрак, Минерва пришлет за тобой спасательный отряд, – прошептал Ремус Северусу в шею.  
  
За завтраком в Большом Зале все коллеги их поздравляли, словно они были молодоженами. Это вызывало жгучее раздражение у Северуса и заставляло Ремуса широко ухмыляться. Под столом Ремус нащупал и сжал острую коленку Северуса. Тот вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
  
– Клянусь, что никогда больше не попытаюсь тебя сожрать, – тихо пообещал Ремус. Северус насмешливо изогнул губы.  
  
– Не могу ответить тебе той же любезностью.  



End file.
